


Privacy

by Xenafox



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fic - it’s not one from my storylines, just a basic smut fic with Kotetsu specifically topping and Barnaby specifically bottoming.</p><p>Scenario they wanted was something like celebration sex after returning from the hospital. It’s not really celebratory in that sense but still a definite “finally home and together and damn you hot” story. Haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

“Careful…careful…”

“Ah Bunny, I’m okay, you don’t have to treat me like I’m made of glass.”

Barnaby flushed a dark red and Kotetsu smiled at him. After the night Barnaby thought he lost him, he had treated Kotetsu more gently, in speech and in touch. It only increased after their year long hiatus from each other. Kotetsu had understood, though. Barnaby was scared to lose anyone else and he felt he came close to it with Kotetsu, twice including their retirement.

Not long after that Kotetsu had confessed his own feelings to Barnaby, absolutely unable to keep them to himself anymore. Barnaby had returned them and how – well, first he’d passed out, but after that! He curled right up against Kotetsu as soon he woke up and he’d never really left his side since that cold evening months ago. They hadn’t spent a single night apart, until two days prior.

Kotetsu was injured, badly. His chest had become an unfortunate raw weak spot ever since he was hit with the blast in the Justice Tower. He had healed since then, and had used his power in short bursts when the wound was more fresh but his body never completely recovered. A hit to his chest brought more pain than it used to, dizziness and sometimes nausea too.

He experienced all of those in a fight with a NEXT that could call (CALL!!) and throw stones. They hit hard. He threw up, blacked out, and woke up alone in the hospital, which threw him into panic mode – and he wasn’t worried about himself. He was alone and alive, and just where was Barnaby? Had he been injured too?

No, he hadn’t been, and Kotetsu would be okay. He hadn’t even broken a rib, but he had needed help when unconscious and unable to fix anything with his powers. His chest ached but some pills helped that out. Barnaby was the last drop of medicine he needed, all too welcome when he forced his way into the hospital room and made it clear he would not be leaving Kotetsu alone for another night.

They let him stay without a fight and while it helped, it didn’t hold a candle to actually leaving the hospital to go back home with Barnaby. Home, his apartment, he didn’t even know why Barnaby kept his sometimes.

“I’m telling you, I’m okay,” he said with a light laugh as Barnaby brought him to the bed. “Ah, no wine in celebration, huh?”

“No. I don’t know if that’s a good idea when you still have some medication…”

“True. Nothing hurts anymore, though.”

“You still have to be careful. You hurt yourself tonight and land us back in the hospital and I will be pissed, old man.”

“What on earth do you think I’m going to do tonight that will land me in the hospital?” Kotetsu asked, and then caught Barnaby quickly looking away. He got it. “AH. You missed that too, I see.”

“Well, sort of, mostly I just missed being with you in private…in general.”

“Ahaha, sure, my sweet sweet Bunny.” Kotetsu caught Barnaby’s arm and tugged him close, kissing the man’s burning cheek and then quickly pecking him on the lips before sitting down on the neatly made bed. Barnaby had changed the sheets, all shades of green, and left little mints on the pillows. That was sweet. Strange, like he was in a hotel, but still sweet. The entire room was all cleaned up and smelled a little too much like fruity cleansing spray, but he didn’t mind.

He moved the mints and laid back on the bed with a sigh, pleased to be out of the uncomfortable hospital bed. Just being in the place made him feel like he was getting sick.

Barnaby sat next to him, at first looking like he was trying to restrain himself. He lost whatever inner battle he was waging and allowed himself to just flop on the bed, roll over, and nuzzle up to Kotetsu. “I’m going to have Saito improve your suit, so it protects the chest more,” he murmured, his head on Kotetsu’s shoulder.”

“He just upgraded it, I’m not sure what else he could do,” Kotetsu answered him. He couldn’t immediately upgrade it every time he got hurt. And sometimes he couldn’t help getting hurt.

“Maybe something else can be done…” Barnaby sighed, his breath hot on Kotetsu’s neck and his hand comforting as he softly ran it over Kotetsu’s clothed chest.

“I guess I can ask…”

“Please do, I don’t want you injured again…”

Barnaby had become so soft when they were alone…not that Kotetsu minded, but sometimes it still surprised him. Barnaby could really kick his ass and fuck him up if he wanted to, both physically and with his words. Instead he had curled himself around Kotetsu, touches careful and loving and voice soft whenever he spoke. He kissed his cheek and buried his nose in Kotetsu’s hair momentarily.

An adorable little Bunny he was.

However, his touches couldn’t remain simply soft and nice. They also became touches in all the right places, as his fingertips passed over Kotetsu’s nipples and he kissed the rim of Kotetsu’s ear. It was fast work and though he was tired in mind and body, Kotetsu couldn’t help getting turned on.

Kotetsu reached for the strong hand gliding over his chest, held it and squeezed it. He raised it to his lips and kissed it before guiding Barnaby down, down, down…

Right to the horribly ugly grey sweatpants he’d had to wear home. He laid Barnaby’s hand down knowing there was no way he could miss the fact that Kotetsu was growing hard.

Barnaby stilled, and then sighed again. “Weren’t you just teasing me about this? I really did mean I just wanted time with you, time to have you to myself.”

Cheeky Bunny! Kotetsu knew he wanted it the minute they got home. “Are you complaining?” he questioned him, turning his head and smirking.

“…No…” Barnaby pressed down, fondling Kotetsu through his pants. “I’m still worried…”

“Oh geez Bunny I- you won’t break my dick. That’s DEFINITELY not made of glass.”

Barnaby lifted his head and stared at him, face beet red and an angry look. “I…shut up! I’m still worried about hurting you somehow!”

“Well if all you want to do is give me a handjob, you won’t,” Kotetsu said, interrupting the rubbing to push down his pants, wriggling to get them down his hips. He left on his boxers, which still half covered his cock.

“That’s not all I….I’m not saying anything else,” Barnaby said, grabbing Kotetsu’s dick so firmly it almost hurt. If he planned to jerk him off out of anger – and that was hot – he would be sadly disappointed.

Kotetsu leaned back and closed his eyes, slowly thrusting into Barnaby’s fist and forcing him to move slowly as well. He heard an annoyed grunt come from Barnaby but didn’t change his pace. It felt good. He couldn’t come from just that, but it felt good and he was in no hurry.

However…he wasn’t sure about Barnaby. The blonde man’s erection pressed against his hip, rubbed against it, and he could feel the restraint as Barnaby wanted to stroke him off faster.

Well, he didn’t want to torture Barnaby, who had been nothing but wonderful to him those past few days. Kotetsu reached for his hand again and stopped him, lifting it up and off. Before Barnaby could react, Kotetsu was sitting up. He turned to look over his shoulder and smile at Barnaby, who looked more expectant than confused.

Barnaby was just waiting, and Kotetsu didn’t mind that. He pushed Barnaby to lay flat on his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Barnaby rested his hands on Kotetsu’s thighs and watched him. His mouth had fallen open, eyes half-lidded as he watched and Kotetsu wanted to kiss him. Instead, Kotetsu started pulling his own shirt over his head and he heard Barnaby’s breath hitch as he bared his skin.

Kotetsu reached for Barnaby’s hair and buried his hand in the soft, carefully washed curls. He almost felt bad messing them up. He pulled Barnaby half up by his hair which made Barnaby cry out briefly. He didn’t stop it though, instead letting Kotetsu take his shirt off too.

Barnaby moved of his own accord even as Kotetsu pressed his head to his chest, lightly, knowing that was the last place Barnaby wanted to worry about hurting. And he could feel the care even in Barnaby’s kisses as he pressed his lips against Kotetsu’s chest. He slid his tongue over one of Kotetsu’s nipples, earning a moan. He did the same to the other and Kotetsu held him a little firmer out of reaction. It forced Barnaby to play more with the stiff nub, sucking on it as he returned his hand to Kotetsu’s cock. His strokes were more skilled as he worked on his chest. Each swipe of the thumb over the head had Kotetsu pressing his face to his skin. It was amazing, all of it, even though his nipples felt a little raw after enough sucking.

Barnaby was whimpering and Kotetsu loosened his grip. He didn’t let go and just tugged Barnaby’s head up, face back, so he could lean forward and kiss those plush lips. He started soft, but Barnaby felt rather urgent so he prodded his lower lip with his tongue. Barnaby opened, eagerly, and they shared a wet kiss. Kotetsu stopped grabbing his hair and held the back of his head instead. Barnaby’s lips were so soft, his soft sounds so sweet to his ears.

Kotetsu loved him through and through, moaning into the kiss as Barnaby continued to stroke him.

That could only go so long. Kotetsu’s dick was pulsing and he needed to either come like that or take a minute so he could do something else. He pushed Barnaby back. “Okay. Okay, need a breather.”

“What you mean is you’re trying not to get off from this,” Barnaby said, a sly little smile on his face.

Kotetsu liked that, but he acted like he didn’t and got off Barnaby. “Maybe,” he snorted, and started to work on Barnaby’s zipper. He was having trouble; it was stuck. “Dammit! Bunny…”

Barnaby rolled his eyes but undid his own zipper. He pushed his jeans and underwear down, all the way down and off and almost off the bed onto the floor.

His erect cock made Kotetsu want to drool. His hand was on it right away, smearing the precum over the head and even sliding his forefinger against the slit. “Oooooh…”

“Ah, Kotetsu, don’t…unless you want me…ah…” Barnaby squeezed his eyes shut as he jerked up against Kotetsu’s hand.

“Right, right. Anyway, am I going to get anymore lip?” he asked, making eye contact with Barnaby’s crotch.

“That…mmm…depends.”

“On?”

“Aaaah…”

Kotetsu nearly laughed but decided it would be rude. However, he decided it would not be rude to slide one ill-prepared finger right into Barnaby’s ass.

That made the bunny howl. “Kotetsu!!”

“What?” Kotetsu asked, thrusting it in and out. All he had on it was that precum, and it didn’t do much. It was almost dry, but he didn’t care. Barnaby was twitching and gasping around him and it was hot.

“Kotetsu please don-AHHHH!”

Kotetsu had dipped his head down and begun to mouth the tip of Barnaby’s cock, enjoying the way it swelled in his mouth. He tongued the slit and the edge of the head and took it in even farther, slobbering and sucking. He shoved that finger in roughly and he was sure Barnaby was crying both from the burn and the pleasure.

Oh, he was fun.

But, he was hurting, that was real and while it could be sexy, Kotetsu didn’t feel like doing that to him. He pulled his finger out at the same time he let Barnaby’s dick slide out of his mouth. “You should learn not to sass me,” he said as he straightened up.

Barnaby glared, which was also hot.

“Anyway, the lube, surely you-“

Barnaby reached for the nightstand so fast that he almost knocked the lamp off. He opened the drawer, reached in, cursed, and then withdrew a bottle they hadn’t gotten to use for a whole three days. “Yes, yes, I keep it close, here!”

He practically threw it at Kotetsu who caught it right before it would have hit his chest. Barnaby froze and guilt flashed across his face.

Kotetsu stared back, and then gave his erection a good squeeze. “It’s a bottle of lube. I’m fine!”

Barnaby still looked troubled, even as Kotetsu smeared lube on two fingers. When he shoved those inside Barnaby’s tight hole, he kind of stopped looking upset. He shook and moaned and drove himself down on the fingers.

“Damn…” Kotetsu whistled. He was so, so eager. Not a bad thing, and not unusual, but hot. He had to kiss him, he absolutely had to. He kept his fingers in motion as he kissed Barnaby and Barnaby kissed him back fiercely. He kissed him like he was afraid he wouldn’t get to do it again and when they stopped Kotetsu smiled against his lips.

The way Barnaby cared for him so much was a turn-on in itself. The way he was so goddamn horny for him, the way he could glare and look so pissy and then unravel on a couple of fingers…

Kotetsu again pulled them out. He couldn’t wait anymore. His breath came quick as he slicked up his cock and Barnaby was already pulling his legs back and up. Kotetsu’s boxers were still on but they weren’t in the way and he didn’t care enough to pull them down.

He took Barnaby’s legs in his hands as he got between them, and though he wanted to get inside him, another urge seized him. He moved forward, the legs on his shoulders, and nibbled on Barnaby’s inner thighs. The other man moaned his name, unable to keep still as Kotetsu kissed and licked the sensitive flesh, his face brushing with Barnaby’s balls. He gave those a lick too.

Barnaby was becoming a mess in his hands, and Kotetsu decided to get on with it. He lifted his head, positioned Barnaby’s legs and tugged on his hips to angle them, and then pressed the tip against his entrance.

He pushed the head in, slowly, pausing even though Barnaby was reaching for him and begging for more. He urged Kotetsu to hurry up, wanting to be filled. Kotetsu sank in slower, enjoying every inch he pushed in. Barnaby was hot around him, squeezing, and eager.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned, and realized he wanted more contact. It meant spreading Barnaby’s legs a little more but not really supporting them, which they could do. Barnaby opened wider and let Kotetsu maneuver, never once letting Kotetsu slip out of him.

Barnaby went so far as to wrap his legs around Kotetsu to hold him close and keep him in. Kotetsu touched his face, stroked it, kissed him as he picked up the pace with his thrusts. He couldn’t keep going slow, the slick heat wrapped around him and making it hard to concentrate. Still, he was going to try. He wanted to appreciate Barnaby even as he started to really pound into him.

“Bunny, you feel fantastic, I love you,” he told him, though not as smooth as he would have liked as thrusting punctuated some of his words. He decided the best idea would be just to kiss him deeply as he rammed inside him, moving them both against the bed.

If they had a headboard, Barnaby would be hurting.

Kotetsu was glad they didn’t. He didn’t want to cause Barnaby pain, no pain, he just wanted him to feel as fucking good as he did right then. He hit as deeply as he could inside him, feeling a sense of victory and happiness whenever he hit that spot that made Barnaby’s nails dig into his back, yelling too if his mouth didn’t currently have Kotetsu’s tongue in it.

He wasn’t sure how long he had left in him, ready to burst anytime, but it didn’t matter. Barnaby was the first, digging his nails in so hard it hurt and kissing Kotetsu in the most sloppy, uncontrolled way before his body jerked and he shouted his name, voice actually sounding hoarse. He came and Kotetsu felt the wetness between them immediately as it coated their skin. Barnaby didn’t stop moving, squirming as he emptied himself, his face red and hot, chest sweaty-

The best, though, was the way his ass clamped down around Kotetsu’s cock and practically milked it. Kotetsu couldn’t last against that and he pounded himself in hard just two, three more times before he stilled inside Barnaby and filled him full of his hot come. Barnaby was twitching and Kotetsu was still in the throws of his orgasm, pleasure shooting through him as he bit down on Barnaby’s neck. He didn’t draw blood but he still heard the hiss from Barnaby that told him it hurt in the best way.

Then he was done. He had nothing left to pump inside his partner. That didn’t mean he pulled out right away, instead opting to share a lazy kiss with his lover. Barnaby still felt so good in every way, if it wasn’t his ass or his hands, it was simply the breath passing between those lips and the way it touched Kotetsu’s face, as if stroking it. Barnaby’s nails no longer dug in but he held Kotetsu close in a tight grip as if he had no intention of moving for the rest of the night.

He may not of if Kotetsu hadn’t prompted him by wiggling and raising his body up just the slightest bit. Barnaby’ grip loosened but he didn’t let go, eyes fluttering open to meet Kotetsu’s gaze. “I love you,” Barnaby murmured and Kotetsu kissed him again. As soon as he stopped, “I love you,” again in Barnaby’s tired voice.

Maybe he wouldn’t be saying it twice in a row if they hadn’t just come back from the hospital, but it didn’t matter. Kotetsu loved hearing it. After going so long without really hearing those words before he even met Barnaby, and they didn’t count from his mother, each time he heard them come from Barnaby he felt so happy he might just explode into…into confetti, or something.

“I love you too, Barnaby.” He used his name on purpose, nuzzling him before he had to back off and out. He didn’t go far, settling on the bed beside him.

“Got to wash up,” Barnaby said, making to get up and go to the bathroom, but Kotetsu planted a firm hand on his chest.

“No, stay here, with me.”

“I-I just changed these sheets.”

“So?”

Barnaby gave him a rather alarmed look and Kotetsu could only laugh.

“You’re so cute Bunny, so damn cute.” He reached for him and put his arm over him, tugging at his side. “Come here. Stop being neurotic about the bed and come here.”

“Kotetsuuuu,” Barnaby whined. “It’ll get sticky, and then crusty…”

Kotetsu made a face. He knew that to be true, of come and the way it got on blankets…“You sure know how to paint a picture, geez…I don’t care, though, come here!” he repeated and tugged.

Barnaby opened his mouth to whine, but didn’t do anything. He finally let Kotetsu roll him into him, making a content little noise as Kotetsu held him to him and buried his face in his hair. “The best part of getting out of that place is knowing I won’t come home alone…thank you, Bunny.”

“I should thank you…”

Kotetsu shushed him and stroked his hair back. “No, certainly not. You’ve done more for me than I can ever express.”

“I…”

“Sssshhh.” Kotetsu managed to shush him, smiling when Barnaby’s arm curled around him. He was spent and just wanted to cuddle with Barnaby. It didn’t matter that they were dirty, and hadn’t really eaten or done anything upon arriving home.

In that moment, everything was absolutely perfect and Kotetsu wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
